


No One Out-Pizzas the Hut

by luckinagi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other, Pizza Hut, hinata is a himbo, its komahina, komaeda is a simp, surprise dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: Komaeda's roommates kick him out, and what's a better way to spend your new freetime than by going to pizza hut?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	No One Out-Pizzas the Hut

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this.

Komaeda was taking a long walk around the city. His roommates had kicked him out, and all of his friends were busy, so what better way to spend his newly-found free time than to roam the city?

Thirty minutes into his walk, he came across a Pizza Hut. He had never been to a Pizza Hut before, and luckily he had some cash on him. At least he would get some food.

When he walked in, it looked empty. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

"Welcome to Pizza Hut! No one out-pizzas the Hut," the worker greeted.

"Where did you come from-? Nevermind. I uh... Can I get a cheese pizza with breadsticks?"

"Of course you can! Anything else, gorgeous?"

Okay, now he was slightly creeped out. The dude had came out of nowhere, and was now flirting with him? Wack.

"Uhh... yeah? Mountain Dew, please."

"It'll be out shortly!" The worker said, disappearing into the back, but not without a wink.

"You- You didn't take my money..?"

"Pizza is on the house!"

What. The. Fuck.

Komaeda wasn't about to complain though, he was the only one in the restaurant, and despite the guy's creepiness, he seemed nice. Maybe, he should give him a chance? Afterall, you can't judge a book by it's cover.

Komaeda decided to just sit down at a table and wait. He didn't have anywhere else to be, since he was kicked out. He might as well just eat his meal here.

He pulled out his phone, checking his vaguely dry notifications.

_Text Message_

_disaster gays_

_miki: nnagito where are you?? hhajime's looking ffor youu :(_

What did Hajime want from him? Was that an old notification? He checked the time the text was sent, ten minutes ago.

He sent his location to the groupchat.

_Miki: nnagito!! oh my ggod why are you there?_

He didn't understand, what does she mean by that? He was just getting food! He explained everything to the groupchat.

_Buki: NAGITO BRO LMFAOOO THAT PLACE HAS BEEN CLOSED DOWN FOR YEARSSSSS! YOU CAN'T GET FOOD FROM THERE!!!!! NO ONE'S EVENT THERE NOW_

Then... Who was the guy making his pizza?

"I see you've figured me out, Nagito~Senpai." When Komaeda looked up, the worker ripped off his mask to reveal none other than Pizza Hut~Chan.

"P-Pizza Hut?!?" Komaeda was shocked, it was fucking pizza hut?

Komaeda shot out of his seat and started to slowly walk toward the door, but Pizza Hut~Chan had stopped him from opening the door.

"I can't let you leave now, Nagito~Senpai. You know my secret." Pizza Hut~Chan had gripped Komaeda's wrists in their hands, preventing him from making any other advances to the door.

"W-What do you want from me!?"

"I want your love~ Your cream cheese icing that I can put on my cinnamon rolls~"

Komaeda was beyond creeped out, he hoped that someone from the groupchat had sent Hajime his location.

"I just want to go home! Get off!"

"Nagito? What are you doing here?"

"Guess I have to go now, bye-bye, Nagito~Senpai~" Pizza Hut~Chan bid their farewell and disappeared into the back room.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Hajime."

"What the fuck were you doing here? Let's go, this place is giving me the creeps." Hinata had turned back towards the door, leaving it open for Komaeda.

"I think I started hallucinating when I walked in there... I honestly don't want to talk about it." Komaeda stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket as they walked.

"Yeah? Well, now you know to not go to an abandoned Pizza Hut. Why were you out, anyways?"

"Hm?" Komaeda looked up, "Oh, no reason. Komaru and Toko kicked me out for a 'girl's day,' I believe. I don't mind!"

Hinata rolled his eyes, "You're coming back with me to my apartment."

"Ah- No I couldn't-"

"It's about to start raining. I'd hate you to be stuck out here in the rain with no where to go. Plus, didn't Tsumiki tell you? I was looking for you anyways."

"I- fine. I guess I don't have a choice, then?"

A faint smile appeared on Hinata's face, "Nope, no choice."

Despite his protests, Komaeda had actually wanted to spend time with Hinata. There was things he wanted to ask the brunet, anyways. So, it all worked out.

Soon enough, the pair had arrived at Hinata's apartment. After they had been situated on the couch, Hinata had turned on one of their favorite movies.

Yeah, this was nice for Komaeda. Nothing like watching a movie. Alone. With your bestfriend. Who is also your crush.

Sometime halfway through the movie, the pair had ended up with Hinata's arm around Komaeda, with Komaeda leaning his head on Hinata.

Once Komaeda had noticed this, he panicked. What was he doing? More importantly, what were they both doing? Komaeda was pretty sure Hinata was dating Nanami- but if he really was then... would he be doing this?

Komaeda tried his best to relax, but when Hinata rested his head on Komaeda's, that was game over. He was going to die of gay panic.

By the end of the movie, Komaeda was able to keep himself from panicking also on the outside.

Hinata had seemed to notice, because after the movie ended, he had moved away. A pang of sadness had hit both of them, neither really wanting to move away.

"Nagi... are you okay?"

Long story short, no. He was not okay. He was cuddling with his goddamn crush, would anyone be okay if they did that? Probably not.

Komaeda had frozen up, not really able to look anywhere but hey, that coffee table looks interesting! Might as well look at that!

"Hey, don't ignore me. What's wrong?" Hinata had reached out to cup Komaeda's face, but before he could, the taller had forced himself from looking at the coffee table to look at Hinata.

"What... are we?"

"I... thought we were dating?"

"W-We've been what?"

"Uh- dating? For like, two weeks? At least, that's what I caught from it, unless you don't want to."

Komaeda panicked, "Nono! I do I just... didn't realize it..."

Hinata laughed awkwardly, "Yeah... It was never directly said. I guess I'm at fault for just assuming..."

"Don't do that, I just never caught the drift, I guess."

"Yeah. So uh... we're officially boyfriends now?"

"Mhm," Komaeda hummed an agreement. "Can I... kiss you?"

"Go ahead."

It was uncoordinated, but nonetheless amazing great for the pair's first kiss together.

Once they pulled away, Hinata was the first to speak up, "So... how long have you had a crush on me for?"

"Highschool... Never worked up the confidence to tell you. You?"

"Graduation. You looked so happy and pretty, and I realized I liked you."

"You're a simp." Komaeda smiled.

"I think you liked me longer, so that makes you the simp."

"Shut up and kiss me, you himbo," Komaeda said, wrappin his arms around his boyfriend.

Yeah. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!! Kudos are appreciated since it makes me feel validated :)


End file.
